Journey After the Storm
by Tigress Berry
Summary: Rated for serious situations and possible language. Mary Sue. A half elf haunted by her past and a strange girl from earth are somehow connected. Wonder how? RR plz!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth or LOTR. All I own is the story line and a few of the characters that I made up such as Nefaratoiel.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Stop it!" A young child demanded. "Please, don't do this." She begged.  
  
The young child was crying. She had no one to run to. Her mother was an elf her father a human. The young woman herself was an elf but her human father's traits were evident. Her hair was midnight black and she had cloudy gray eyes. Her features were dark, darker than any other elves. She was crying because her father was beating her mother again.  
  
Her mother had been kidnapped 25 years ago by a man who lived on an island on the coast of middle earth. The man had given the elven maiden to his son as a gift. But the elven maiden did not wish to stay there and one night she tried to escape. But the young man caught her and beat her for the attempt. After that her he bound her to a bed at all times. He took great pleasure in raping her and when he was drunk he would beat her mercilessly. 15 years ago the elven maiden had gotten pregnant with child.  
  
The young man decided to let her have the child; after all it would belong to him. That's how he saw his daughter, as property not family. She had his hair and his eyes that was obvious for her mother had clear blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. But other than her hair and eyes she was the spitting image of her mother though still very young. The young man had thought to sell her or perhaps use her as he used her mother but what he had not anticipated was that she would be slow to come into maturity.  
  
Due to elven immortality, they matured slower than humans did. It would take the child 100 years before he could sell her off. The elven maiden had not told him this when she begged him to allow her to bear the child. For that reason he cut out her tongue. The young child had never learned her mother's name because her mother could not speak and her father had never bothered to learn it. Before her tongue was cut out the elven maiden named her daughter Nefaratoiel. Her father thought it a silly name and simply called her Atoiel. The only reason she knew her real name is one night when her father had been drunk he had said it. Nefaratoiel never told anyone her true name, she always pretended that she thought her name was Atoiel.  
  
She was 15 very young for an elf, and her father was drunk again. His health was failing and he shouldn't drink, but he was never one to listen to others. He was once again beating Nefaratoiel's mother and all Nefaratoiel could do was plead with him to stop. It never worked. It only resulted in getting a beating of her own. He turned from beating Nefaratoiel's mother and started to beat Nefaratoiel. Nefaratoiel was young and her body couldn't handle the beatings. She collapsed after a couple of blows and barely had the strength to draw breath. He returned to beating her mother. Her mother cried out in anguish but there was nothing Nefaratoiel could do. Silent tears streamed down her face as she listened to her mother's anguish.  
  
And so things continued this way for as long as her father lived. 67 years after Nefaratoiel's birth, her father finally passed away. She shed no tears due to the old mans passing and even though she knew he was dead, he still haunted her dreams. Nefaratoiel had dressed her mother properly as soon as the old bastard was dead. She helped her mother to stand and stretch muscles that had not been used for years. It took a year and Nefaratoiel was only 68, before her mother could walk without the need of someone's help. They bought passage on a boat that would take them to the shores of Middle Earth and away from that godforsaken island. Nefaratoiel was a quiet child that did not run about and play. She looked at everything seriously and always thought things through. Her mother and her lived in a forest close to a human village for a long time. She learned to read and write and that was how her mother communicated to her. Nefaratoiel was 1342 when they had to leave that home due to the expansion of the human city. They became wanderers. Nefaratoiel's mother always led them around Mirkwood, Rivendell, and Lothlorien. They never visited the elves. Nefaratoiel had often wondered why. Her mother had taught her elvish, it took a long time to learn. But Nefaratoiel was a dedicated student and caught on quickly. She also learned the dialect of Mordor, Orcs, and Dwarves. She could communicate to anyone and everyone. Her first language was that of man.  
  
While travelling through Gondor, Nefaratoiel's mother was killed and Nefaratoiel was alone in the world. She didn't know where to go so she kept wandering. When she was 1789 Sauron the deceiver returned and Nefaratoiel hid in the mountains till the shadows passed. When the shadow was gone she continued to wander, not knowing her place in life. And so our story takes place after the fall of the shadow and the reconstruction of Middle Earth.  
  
************************************************  
  
Well it's just a start. C ya! R+R svp 


	2. Travel Destinations Decided

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I only own Lhunrothien, Nefaratoiel, and Mariel. (PS in my story the elves are NOT leaving middle earth.)  
  
Chapter One: Travel Destinations Decided  
  
Nefaratoiel walked along a forest trail. Her chin length midnight black hair was blown from her face by the wind. Her stormy gray eyes seemed troubled though one could never tell. She wore a pale blue homespun shirt and dark midnight blue pants. She had midnight blue slippers, with leather soles, she was obviously poor. Around her head was a silver chain, most was hidden under her head and only visible upon her forehead where it held a silver crescent moon, it was her only object of wealth. Her mother had given it to her and it was all that Nefaratoiel had left of the kind woman. She traveled from village to village pretending to be a magician, making whatever coin she could with whatever magic that was within her. She had a particularly strong magic, though no one who ever met her would have been able to guess. She told most others that she was descended from an elven line but she herself was mortal despite her elven appearance.  
  
Her life was full of secrets and she never told anyone who she really was. Like her mother she stayed away from elven settlements, for no better reason other then that is what her mother had done. She had two long knives hidden in the long sleeves of her shirt and only a single midnight blue cloak to ward of the cold at night.  
  
She lived the life of solitude and was a loner wherever she went. She often sat on top a high ridge watching the humans and elves, even the dwarves rebuilding their lives and their homes now that the ring was destroyed. Frodo had gone to live with the elves and in Rivendell he would remain. Gandalf the White had Isenguard rebuilt now that Saruman was dead. He had the old tower torn down and a new one constructed in its place. This new tower was constructed from white marble and other white materials. The new tower was named Nedor Vie and would be known as The Watcher of the Lands.  
  
Legolas and Gimli traveled together often and it was not surprising to see them just about anywhere helping the people rebuild. The world was not so bad a place to live anymore it seemed, but to Nefaratoiel it was Hell. She most often traveled at night, never during the day. She rejected all that seemed happy and bright, and wrapped herself in darkness. She never smiled or laughed. One might think that she thought such simple things a sin, but she merely felt that it was a waste of her energy to do such things. She longed for companionship but was afraid of being rejected.  
  
She paused on the trail and looked to her right she had heard a rustling of leaves. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously yet she saw nothing. She continued along the path when she heard a twig snap. It was soft and barely audible even to her keen elven senses but she knew it for what it was. She turned around and a small gray wolf pup crept upon the path. It looked at her with its soft brown eyes. She merely raised an eyebrow turned and began to walk again. The pup kept following her though. She didn't bother to yell at it, she didn't mind that it followed her. It was almost dawn when they reached a cave where Nefaratoiel planned to stay for the day. She sat down and the wolf pup climbed into her lap.  
  
She looked at the pup in her lap and noticed a silver band around its neck. Someone owned this pup. She lifted the pup up and saw it was a girl. "You may stay with me today, and tomorrow we will find your caregiver." She whispered to the pup in elvish. With that Nefaratoiel lay upon her cloak and silently drifted off to sleep. The little wolf curled up beside her.  
  
It was noon when Nefaratoiel awoke. She looked at the pup beside her and raised an eyebrow. She stood and the pup awoke and yawned. She stepped out into the open and hiked over to a clearing. Once in the clearing she headed to the river that ran straight through it. She knelt and cupped her hands, drawing water from the river to drink. She drank deeply then sat back to watch the water trickle by. Her serious countenance never faltered once, even in such a peaceful setting as the one she was within.  
  
She looked at the path on the other side of the field and saw an elf emerge. She stood up and looked at the elf before her. She had an elven sword strapped at her waist. It was the elf's only weapon. It was an elven maiden, the maiden was beautiful, a lighter beauty then Nefaratoiel's. She had long auburn hair that reached just past her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, and braided in the back. Her eyes were a light blue and they reminded Nefaratoiel of the sky in spring. She was not as tall like Nefaratoiel but she wasn't short either. The elven maiden looked at Nefaratoiel till a little black bundle caught her eye.  
  
The wolf pup raced towards the elf yapping its head off like crazy. "Willow! I was looking everywhere for you!" She cried out in elven. She knelt down to pick up Willow, cuddling her close. She rose and walked to Nefaratoiel, "Did you take care of her? I'm surprised she stayed with you, she doesn't usually take a liking to anyone." The elf exclaimed in the common tongue.  
  
"She found me and I merely allowed her to stay. It was only last night that we came across each other." Nefaratoiel responded sincerely.  
  
The elven maiden looked at her curiously. "Well my name is Mariel and I thank you anyways. Are you heading to Rivendell?" She questioned.  
  
"You're welcome and my name is Nefaratoiel. I am not going to Rivendell, I am heading to the village of Bree." Nefaratoiel answered.  
  
Mariel frowned at this, "Why would you, an elf, be going to the village of Bree?" She questioned.  
  
Nefaratoiel narrowed her eyes at the boldness of the question and responded quite coldly, "My business is my own. You have no right to question me."  
  
Mariel looked at the elf before her in shock. She had never heard one speak so coldly before.  
  
Nefaratoiel merely raised and eyebrow at the girls stare. It would be rude to just leave now and though she was cold to people, she made it a point to be as polite as possible. "If I was rude, I apologize."  
  
"No you were not rude. I was merely shocked at how cold and bitter your voice was." Mariel smiled though her eyes betrayed her confusion.  
  
Nefaratoiel sighed and sat on the bank of the little river. "That is what the world does to you in time. At least. that is what it did to me." Nefaratoiel watched the water flow smoothly. Willow crawled over to Nefaratoiel and lay beside her. Nefaratoiel did not smile though she relaxed somewhat. Mariel sat keeping her distance, sensing that that is what Nefaratoiel required.  
  
Mariel smiled slightly. "Why don't you come with me to Rivendell. It is a beautiful place, though I guess that is what anyone would say about there home."  
  
"No, my home was horrible. I am glad to be gone from it. It was ugly and I never wish to lay eyes upon that forsaken spit of land again." Nefaratoiel said bitterly. A small frown appeared upon her face. She turned to Mariel, not smiling she slightly tilted her head and she spoke, "I will go with you to Rivendell Mariel. I have never been there before and I have always wanted to see one of the many homes of my ancestors." Her voice was soft and full of sorrow. Her word ancestor, not family, caused Mariel to think she had no one left. Mariel was right.  
  
A loud crash resounded in the wood to their left. It was followed by a few elven curses. Willow sat up yapping her head off until Mariel paced a hand upon her snout. Nefaratoiel and Mariel rose to see what had happened in the wood. Mariel laughed when they came across an elf sitting on the ground rubbing her behind. She wore traveler's garb and looked to be well learned. The new elf looked up surprised and smiled sheepishly. "I meant to do that." she trailed off sheepishly.  
  
Nefaratoiel merely raised an eyebrow as Mariel was set of on another fit of giggles. Nefaratoiel helped the elf to her feet, "I am Nefaratoiel and these are my companions, Willow and Mariel." Nefaratoiel gestured to the two.  
  
"I am Lhunrothien, may I ask where the two of you are headed?" Lhunrothien questioned.  
  
"We are headed to Rivendell, if that is where you are going then I insist you come along," Mariel responded.  
  
Nefaratoiel rolled her eyes at the thought of yet another person for company. She turned and began to walk in the direction of Rivendell. The other two just looked at her.  
  
She turned to them and said, "If we ever want to get there we had best start walking." She raised an eyebrow as they both blushed and raced to catch up... 


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR I only own Nefaratoiel, Mariel, and Lhunrothien.  
  
Chapter 2 - New friends  
  
Nefaratoiel remained apart from her companions as they walked to Rivendell. Mariel and Lhunrothien walked just in front of her, small smiles upon their faces. None of them spoke, but it was a comfortable silence.  
  
Lhunrothien turned and suggested to the two, "We should pause soon for a while, and continue on our way at dawn."  
  
Mariel and Nefaratoiel nodded in agreement.  
  
"I do not require any rest. The two of you rest and I will keep watch." Nefaratoiel said softly.  
  
Her companions looked at her, and decided not to argue. They found a small clearing and settled down to rest. Nefaratoiel stood over to the side, alert of her surroundings.  
  
She heard a small rustle in the underbrush to her right. She eased a long knife from one of her sleeves and crept over to the bushes. What she saw nearly broke her heart.  
  
A panther and tiger had been fighting something together. Both were going to die and there was nothing Nefaratoiel could do. She eased their passing by using her magic to alleviate any pain they might have been feeling.  
  
Each one had a cub. Nefaratoiel noticed the two young ones when helping their mothers. 'So they were helping each other protect their young. Very commendable.' Nefaratoiel thought to herself. The tiger cub was silver/white female with stormy gray eyes, much like Nefaratoiel's. Her claws seemed to glow softly and had a silver sheen to them. The panther cub was a sleek black male. His eyes were a vibrant emerald green and his claws seemed to absorb light they were so dark.  
  
Nefaratoiel picked the two up and carried them with her back to their makeshift campsite. The panther slightly turned away from her, he was meant for another. But the tiger took to Nefaratoiel like glue. Nefaratoiel raised the tiger to eye level and whispered to her in elven, "Will you allow me to care for you my little Silmaneero?" The tiger stretched her neck forward and lightly brushed her nose to Nefaratoiel's, signifying yes.  
  
The panther stared at her with his clear green eyes, almost hauntingly. Nefaratoiel whispered to him in elvish, "Stick with me my little friend, we will find the one you seek," she promised. Silmaneero curled up in Nefaratoiel's lap and the panther beside her.  
  
Willow had been awake and watched the entire exchange. She raised her soft brown eyes and looked into Nefaratoiel's gray ones. It was Willow who turned away first. She lay down beside Mariel, accepting the two but signifying that she would agree with her mistress in the matter.  
  
Nefaratoiel smiled a little seeing this. It was a rare smile that she didn't often show. Nefaratoiel found that she didn't feel so alone in the world. Maybe she should have visited the elven communities sooner. She sat there peacefully stroking Silmaneero softly.  
  
When it was dawn Nefaratoiel silently rose from her position causing Silmaneero and the panther cub to wake. She silently moved over to her two companions and woke them with a light touch on the shoulder each. Mariel reached into her pack, being the only one with any belongings and pulled out some Lembas bread. She passed it around to her companions and even some to Willow, Silmaneero and the panther cub.  
  
Lhunrothien fixed her stare on Nefaratoiel, "When did these two join us?" she questioned.  
  
Nefaratoiel returned Lhunrothien's stare, "Last night while you slept." Was all that Nefaratoiel said in reply. She then turned her head away signaling an end to the conversation.  
  
The companions set out for Rivendell once more expecting to arrive by sunset. The panther walked beside Nefaratoiel's feet, Silmaneero in her arms. Mariel was carrying Willow.  
  
Lhunrothien walked behind the other two elves. Something seemed to trouble her. Being the most talkative of the three, it caused for few and very short conversations.  
  
Mariel tried to lighten the mood sometimes by telling tales or sometimes jokes. They made Lhunrothien smile or laugh but never for long. Nefaratoiel merely nodded, listening politely neither smiling nor laughing.  
  
They were coming out into a clearing where a few others were. A couple of them were wet and the others laughing. As they stepped out into the clearing one, a woman turned and looked at them. Her eyes landed on Lhunrothien, "Lhunrothien?!?!" The girl screamed and ran forward.  
  
Lhunrothien looked shocked for a moment, "RIN!!!" she called out and ran forward to embrace her friend.  
  
Nefaratoiel raised her eyebrow. 'So there is more to Lhunrothien than meets the eye.' She thought to herself. The two had embraced and were talking. Nefaratoiel heard the girl exclaim that Lhunrothien was an elf. She raised her eyebrow again. They knew each other, but the Rin girl didn't know that her friend was an elf. That was.. different.  
  
Rin introduced her companions, "That is Lord Eomer, King of Rohan. The others are Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli."  
  
Nefaratoiel was a bit confused when the girl didn't state their titles. But Lhunrothien greeted them with titles and all, which caused Nefaratoiel to smile inwardly. Lhunrothien then introduced who her companions were. Nefaratoiel was not pleased. She was the raven-haired and Mariel the auburn. She didn't offer any titles. Not that Nefaratoiel had a title in the first place.  
  
Before anything else could be said the panther cub jumped into Rin's arms. 'She must have a good soul' thought Nefaratoiel. She stepped forward, "Name him and he is yours to care for." Nefaratoiel said simply.  
  
The Rin girl looked shocked at the panther and Nefaratoiel before smiling. She looked down at him, "Avath the elven word for shadow." Avath leapt from her arms and rubbed against her feet.  
  
"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie ?" Legolas questioned Rin.  
  
Rin smiled, "I can understand quite a bit but I'm not that great at speaking it" she answered smoothly.  
  
Rin suddenly collapsed. It was Aragorn who caught her, but Lord Eomer who insisted on carrying her. 'He cares for her greatly' Nefaratoiel noticed. Aragorn turned to Nefaratoiel and Mariel. "Hello again Mariel," he knew her in Rivendell, "I haven't seen you before Ladies, but you a friend of Rin and you.." He trailed off not knowing her title.  
  
"Get to the point." Nefaratoiel told him, "The girl needs to be taken care. We don't have time for formalities, so I suggest we start walking to Rivendell now." She said rather impatiently.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas looked at her in shock. They had never heard an elf speak so ungracefully and so cold before. Nefaratoiel merely stared right back, forcing Aragorn to look away as her eyes seemed to pierce his soul. Legolas held her gaze longer but he too looked away. "You are right," Aragorn agreed, "Let us go"  
  
So the two men, one carrying Rin, one dwarf and four elves, and three animals walked off towards Rivendell. 


	4. Rivendell

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I only own Nefaratoiel, Mariel, and Lhunrothien.  
  
Chapter 3 - Rivendell  
  
Nefaratoiel rose from her bed, given to her by the elves of Rivendell. She found it different to be treated with such courtesy and kindness. Nefaratoiel still wore her chain and moon but her knifes were on her bedside table and she wore a clean dress instead of her homespun garments. The dress was a pale ice blue. It swept to the ground where Nefaratoiel's feet were bare. The pale dress had a dark blue piece of velvet drawn across the middle as a sash, embroidered on the velvet were silver moons and stars. The sleeves were drawn up tight just past her shoulders and reached just past her wrist. Dark blue velvet with the same pattern had been attached to the sleeves and hung down behind her arms regally. The dress brought out light flakes of blue in her gray eyes that would otherwise have gone unnoticed.  
  
Silmaneero never left her side. She remained with Nefaratoiel both night and day, wherever Nefaratoiel went. Nefaratoiel spent most of her time in a solitary gazebo. She enjoyed it there. It was out of the way so not to many people bothered her and those who did get on her nerves were usually chased away by Silmaneero. Willow often came to play with Silmaneero. Nefaratoiel would merely sit there quietly and watch them play. Such a simple thing overjoyed her. Avath would sometimes join the two, though he preferred to remain beside his Mistress.  
  
Nefaratoiel particularly enjoyed the company of Mariel. The two would sit quietly together often. Sometimes they would talk about whatever came to mind but they mostly sat in silence, simply offering the other companionship. Arwen would join them from time to time. Sitting and making light conversation. Nefaratoiel didn't take to her strongly but she enjoyed Arwen's company and would not allow Silmaneero to chase her away.  
  
Nefaratoiel often found herself the center of attention. She was an elf with very dark features. Lord Elrond was only a half elf and even his features were lighter than hers were. They did not know that like Lord Elrond she was only half elven. They seem mystified when she performed trivial magic spells for entertainment purposes. Nefaratoiel had thought the magic had come from her elven blood. This may be true but it soon became evident that it more specifically came from her mother and that not many could do what she could do.  
  
Nefaratoiel had met Frodo her first night in Rivendell. She remained indifferent the entire time, but secretly wondered how one so small could carry a burden so large. She admired his strength, and he was one of the few she respected. Nefaratoiel also noticed that Frodo stayed out of the ways of others and didn't come out of his apartments often.  
  
Sometimes one of Elrond's sons would stop by with Mariel. It seemed that they were lovers. She couldn't tell the twins apart so she wasn't sure which one it was.  
  
Arwen looked in on Rin often, along with Lhunrothien. Mariel had spoken to Lhunrothien. It turns out that Lhunrothien had been going to another world to speak with the girl Rin. Rin had a place in middle earth and Lhunrothien had supported her in her world so that she would remain strong when she came to middle earth. She also told them that gandalf had more answers then she did.  
  
Nefaratoiel nodded at the end of the explanation. Her words rang of the truth. Nefaratoiel had observed people for a very long time; Lhunrothien was not one to make up such tales.  
  
Nefaratoiel looked in on the injured girl, Rin, once. She sat with her for a little while with both Avath and Silmaneero. Avath was worried, and Nefaratoiel had to take him from the room in order that he wouldn't disturb Rin's rest.  
  
Lord Elrond had talked to Nefaratoiel only once. Nefaratoiel had raised an eyebrow when she was summoned to his presence. 'Do they really believe that I consider this an honor?' She wondered to herself as she complied with the summons. Nefaratoiel sat directly across from Lord Elrond, she didn't let him rise and greet her, nor did she wait for permission to sit.  
  
He looked a little surprised at her forwardness. He masked his face carefully and then began his interrogation, "Where was it you were born?"  
  
Nefaratoiel eyes became hard when she realized what this was "On the coast of Middle Earth somewhere."  
  
"Do you know where?" he pressed.  
  
Nefaratoiel's voice was hard and cold. "No," she lied.  
  
He dropped it, "Who were your parents?"  
  
Nefaratoiel raised an eyebrow, "I don't know."  
  
He merely looked at her signaling her to elaborate. She didn't oblige him. He suddenly spoke up, "You will only tell me what you wish me to know no matter what I ask, so why not tell me those things now."  
  
Nefaratoiel looked at him, respect in her eyes. "You are good at reading people my Lord. It is true. What I do not wish for you to know I will speak nothing of. There is nothing more to say, as there is nothing of my past that I wish known. I simply wish to forget it." She held his gaze. He was the first not to turn away from her piercing stare.  
  
He held her gaze with an ease that Nefaratoiel would not have believed if she hadn't of seen it for herself. He smiled, "You are a half elf."  
  
Nefaratoiel sat there shocked, "How.?"  
  
Elrond smiled, "I am a half elf and I know my stare. You're eyes my dear. In your eyes is something I have not seen in anyone's but my own. Do no worry I will not tell anyone until you are ready. It is no wonder though that your features are so dark."  
  
"It is the legacy of my father. A legacy I wish I had not inherited. Not that I have a distaste for half elves. I do not mind being only a half elf, I just mind who my father was." Nefaratoiel stood. She looked at Elrond for a moment before turning to leave.  
  
Nefaratoiel returned to the gazebo that was her haven. Legolas was sitting there, he wished to speak to Nefaratoiel. "I see you have spoken to Elrond," Nefaratoiel nodded and waited for him to continue, "I was wondering what you are going to do when we all leave. Will you remain here in Rivendell, or continue your journeys?"  
  
Nefaratoiel studied the flowers about them for a moment before answering. "Rin has woken hasn't she?" Legolas nodded and said nothing so Nefaratoiel continued. "I do not know what I will do. It is nice here in Rivendell, a truly beautiful place. Yet in my heart I can feel that this is not the place for me. I suppose I will continue my travels. What else can I do?"  
  
Legolas smiled at Nefaratoiel, a courtesy she did not return, "You can travel with all of us. We are quite a large group and for one more to come would be no burden. We will be losing some here and there but you should come as well. Mariel, Lhunrothien and Rin will be coming along. Arwen might she is undecided as of yet."  
  
"I will think on it." Nefaratoiel responded. Legolas nodded and left her to think. Nefaratoiel thought about all that had transpired since meeting the wolf pup, Willow, on the path. She had had a companion with her for the first time since her mother's death. She didn't feel so lost, just uncertain. Somehow they were steadying her feet. Allowing her to walk without stumbling. Nefaratoiel began to cry softly. Tears ran down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. She began to question what she had believed so firmly. She even began to think that maybe the race of man wasn't so bad.  
  
Nefaratoiel was still uncomfortable around Aragorn and Eomer but she liked Rin. Avath vouched for the girl. True he also liked Eomer, but Nefaratoiel's distrust ran deep and not even Avath could make her like him. That would take time. It was noon, the others were probably eating lunch somewhere but Nefaratoiel never joined them anyway. She began to wander, Silmaneero at her heels. She was coming by the dining hall when she heard an argument inside.  
  
Eomer was trying to convince Rin that Avath could not live in Rohan. He wasn't going to allow her to keep the cub! Nefaratoiel was furious and she intervened after he gave a stupid comment about Avath eating his horses.  
  
"Now you are just being stupid, human." Nefaratoiel spat angrily. Her eyes were blazing as he met her gaze. She did not allow him to respond, "If the panther cub is raised in Rohan he will not hunt horses. A benefit to your riders is that your horses can overcome a natural fear of panthers." With silent authority she spun about and left them there, staring dumbfounded.  
  
Nefaratoiel returned to her room. There were travelling clothes set out for her. She stroked the soft fabric lightly. They were made in the same style as her old clothes, just better cloth. She had three pale blue, long sleeve blouses. Three pairs of midnight blue pants. A pair of velvet, midnight blue, slippers with leather soles and a heavy midnight blue cloak. In the sleeve of her blouses were the proper sheathes for her knives.  
  
Set out beside the clothing was a bow, and a full quiver. An elven weapon, it seemed like it was made just for Nefaratoiel. It was engraved with silver moons and silver tigers. It really was a beautiful bow. Silmaneero jumped up on the bed knocking off yet another gift from the elves. There was a silver collar meant for Silmaneero. The collar was elven made and therefore could not be removed by anyone except the master/mistress once it was placed about the creature. On the collar was a charm, a silver crescent moon. Silver moon, Silmaneero. Very appropriate.  
  
Nefaratoiel smiled, the elves knew her well. Yes she would go with her newfound friends when it was time to leave Rivendell.  
  
Nefaratoiel placed the collar around Silmaneero's neck and she packed away the travel clothes. When she opened her closet to put away the clothes she found that a whole wardrobe had been made up for her. She smiled looking at all the beautiful clothes.  
  
Nefaratoiel changed out of her dress into nightclothes. She went and sat out on the balcony and remained there gazing at the stars. Her thoughts were of her mother, her past, her friends, and questioning when she would feel at home.  
  
Nefaratoiel rose from the balcony and went to bed. When she woke in the morning she pulled a dark forest green dress from her closet. She bathed and dressed. There wasn't much she could do with her short hair.  
  
Nefaratoiel left her room and wandered around Rivendell. She didn't go to her normal gazebo, but instead sat by a fountain and watched Silmaneero play with the bubbles from the fountain. She sat there in complete silence until Rin came up to her, Avath in her arms.  
  
"Ummm. H-hello Nefaratoiel. I-I was-s wondering.if you could maybe..watch Avath for me. I would leave him with Eomer but Eomer is kinda busy and well you're the only other person he'll stay with." Rin asked nervously.  
  
Nefaratoiel looked at Rin with a serene expression on her face, "Of course I will." She answered. She nodded to Silmaneero as if to say, 'Put him with Silmaneero.'  
  
Rin smiled appreciatively, "Thank-you!" she chirped. She sat Avath down by Silmaneero and told him to behave. Rin smiled once more at Nefaratoiel before leaving. Nefaratoiel sighed and closed her eyes. 


	5. A Personal Amplifier

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr. I only own Nefaratoiel, Lhunrothien, and Mariel, maybe a few others but I think I have a lot of characters to remember already.  
  
Chapter 4 - A Personal Amplifier  
  
Nefaratoiel was watching Silmaneero and Avath play by the fountain. She was smiling that rare smile of hers that was becoming less rare, when she suddenly tensed up. She felt a power pulsing somewhere in Rivendell. With the power came wisps of conversation that Nefaratoiel couldn't make out at first. Then a great light filled Nefaratoiel's mind as a soft voice passed within her mind. It shocked Nefaratoiel that this was happening, and Nefaratoiel knew that she shouldn't be able to hear the conversation. She recognized Lord Elrond's voice. He was talking to someone far away.  
  
Nefaratoiel was frightened and tried to pull herself away from the conversation, but found herself stuck. Something was holding her back. A woman's voice both wise and beautiful echoed through the connection, "Curious. I do not find it as hard to hold our connection. My magic seems to be stronger at the moment."  
  
Elrond replied to the woman, "Indeed. It seems as if I have barely tapped into my magic. I believe that something must be amplifying our magic."  
  
"Someone is listening then." The woman's voice became less indirect and more open to any that was part of the connection. "Who are you?" The woman questioned.  
  
Both Elrond and the woman began to 'feel' along their connection in an attempt to discover the intruder's identity. As their presences came closer to Nefaratoiel, they also became stronger. Nefaratoiel was finding it difficult to draw breath, as their sheer presence seemed to smother her own. Elrond and the woman sensed the third presence begin to panic as their strength rose and they drew nearer. Elrond recognized the third presence and asked the woman to retreat. As they retreated from Nefaratoiel their power was no longer being amplified so strongly and the third presence calmed.  
  
Elrond spoke to Nefaratoiel, "You are magically gifted yet untrained. Nefaratoiel do not be afraid.I'm sorry."  
  
"The half elf you spoke of?" The woman became more clear and she too spoke to Nefaratoiel, "I am sorry child. We unknowingly drew you into our connection. Yet why you are a part of this connection, I wish to speak with you. I am Galadriel, The Lady of the Light. I have sent the March Warden of Lorien to accompany you wherever you choose to travel. He will protect you when you lose the strength to protect yourself. I look forward to meeting you someday, Daughter of the Night. The elf I sent is named Haldir and he should arrive in Rivendell tonight. Again I am sorry. We will drop you from our connection now."  
  
Nefaratoiel blinked. She was free of the connection once again. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She could still feel the magic in the back of her mind but it was no longer overpowering, as it had been a moment before. Nefaratoiel looked down at Silmaneero and Avath who were looking at her. They seemed concerned. Avath began to rub against her feet as Silmaneero leapt into her lap and began to purr. Nefaratoiel smiled. Animals always cheered her up.  
  
Mariel came into the garden. "Someone is happy." She noted.  
  
Nefaratoiel looked up at her friend, "How can one not be happy when one has such good company?" Nefaratoiel questioned as she gestured to the two, who were still lavishing their attention on Nefaratoiel.  
  
Mariel laughed when Willow ran into the garden and immediately went to Nefaratoiel insisting that she do her part. "The little ones really do seem to love you."  
  
Nefaratoiel raised an eyebrow, humor in her voice, "Well, what's not to love?" she joked.  
  
Mariel laughed at the joke and wondered what had happened to the coldness in Nefaratoiel. It had seemingly melted away. True Nefaratoiel was very direct and to the point. She could be cold and was unwavering in what she believed to be true. But she was kind and always listened when you needed to talk. Mariel was amazed at the elf before her. She had never met someone as complex as Nefaratoiel before. Mariel smiled and was very glad that she had befriended the elf.  
  
Nefaratoiel could tell that Mariel was deep in thought, so she let her be until she was ready to talk. Nefaratoiel returned her gaze to Silmaneero and Willow who were play fighting. Avath watched he was acting like a referee. When they started getting too ruff he would split them apart then let them at each other again. Nefaratoiel smiled at how simple life could seem at times.  
  
Nefaratoiel lost herself in her thoughts. What had Galadriel meant when she had called her the Daughter of the Night? The voice sounded familiar and Nefaratoiel could not place where she had heard the Lady before. Nefaratoiel gave p and continued to ponder the day's happenings.  
  
Mariel rose from where she had been sitting and picked up Willow, "Well I must go and get ready for the feast, and so must you." She smiled at Nefaratoiel before leaving.  
  
Nefaratoiel rose and picked up Silmaneero she looked down at Avath and smiled. She turned as Rin came around the corner, smiling. "Hello Nefaratoiel, thank you for watching Avath for me."  
  
"You're welcome." Nefaratoiel smiled at Rin, "If you'll excuse me." Nefaratoiel turned and left the gardens for the solitude of her room. She decided to have a bath. As a maid drew a bath for her, Nefaratoiel brushed her dark tresses. The maid watched Nefaratoiel brush her hair and suddenly asked, "May I do your hair for the evening Miss."  
  
Nefaratoiel looked at the maid surprised, "You may if you wish to, but there isn't much you can do with hair as short as mine."  
  
"Oh no! Just you see! There is plenty we can do with it and I know just the thing. May I choose your outfit as well?" The maid asked eagerly.  
  
Nefaratoiel laughed, "If you really want to, you may. But only on two conditions. You give me your name and address me by mine."  
  
"My name is Kalistwen. Thank you." Kalistwen bowed, "The bath is ready."  
  
"Thank you." Nefaratoiel smiled once more and entered her bathing room. She sank into the tub of hot water and ducked under to wet her hair. She looked at the soap and found that many different scents were set out for her. There was rose and lavender. Lilac and strawberry. But the one that Nefaratoiel chose was called Cottonweed. It was a more homely scent then elegant, but it was what Nefaratoiel associated herself with. She spent over an hour in the bath just relaxing. Silmaneero stayed at the side of the tub the entire time.  
  
Nefaratoiel finally rose from her bath and dried off. She walked into her room once more just as Kalistwen returned with a box in her hand. Kalistwen had already laid out the clothes she had chosen for Nefaratoiel. Nefaratoiel dressed quickly. She looked down at herself in the beautiful silk dress. It was halter top style so it revealed little cleavage in the front, but her whole back was revealed. The dress was tight fitting at the top, fitting Nefaratoiel's curves like a glove. The skirt itself flowed elegantly about Nefaratoiel and it was not wide spread. The dress itself was a dark violet color and had silver trim. Around the waist of the dress was a sliver chain made of fine silver links. The chain hooked together at the front of the dress and then flowed down the skirt and at the bottom of the chain was a tiny silver bell. Kalistwen handed Nefaratoiel a silk shawl the same dark violet color as the dress.  
  
Nefaratoiel sat down at her dresser so that Kalistwen could do her hair. Kalistwen brushed Nefaratoiel's hair till it shone. She then did Nefaratoiel's hair in a multitude of braids and attached amethysts throughout Nefaratoiel's hair. She replaced Nefaratoiel's chain with crescent moon pendant upon Nefaratoiel's forehead. Kalistwen stood back to admire Nefaratoiel's beauty. "You will rival the most beautiful of ladies there." She announced proudly.  
  
"Only because of you Kalistwen." Nefaratoiel answered sincerely.  
  
Kalistwen looked at Nefaratoiel and the exclaimed, "How could I have forgotten! We must yet do your make up."  
  
Nefaratoiel laughed and allowed Kalistwen to do her make up. Kalistwen applied a little violet shaded eye shadow and a pinky violet to her lips. "There now you look perfect." Kalistwen bowed and then left Nefaratoiel's apartments.  
  
Nefaratoiel rose with a sigh. She picked up a book and sat on the balcony to read. 


	6. Welcoming

Disclaimer: I do not won lotr I only own the half the story line (so far) and a few characters  
  
Chapter 5 - Welcoming  
  
Nefaratoiel sat in her room reading her book when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Nefaratoiel called.  
  
Nefaratoiel rose to greet whomever it was as the door slowly creaked open. Arwen, Aragorn and another elf that Nefaratoiel did not recognize entered. Aragorn hung back knowing that he made Nefaratoiel uneasy. They were all dressed for the feast, which would start in about an hour. Arwen stepped forward and smiled, "Nefaratoiel allow me to introduce you to Haldir. He was sent here by Galadriel, but I was informed that you already knew he was coming."  
  
Nefaratoiel nodded, "I did know."  
  
Arwen looked a little shocked, but masked it quickly she smiled again, "Well Haldir will escort you to the feast tonight, so we will leave you two to get aquatinted."  
  
Aragorn nodded politely to Nefaratoiel before taking Arwen's hand and leaving. Nefaratoiel returned the gesture but no more. Haldir remained where he had been standing, staring at Nefaratoiel.  
  
Nefaratoiel stared at him and raised an eyebrow at his improper stare. A slight blush crept up his cheeks and he averted his gaze. Nefaratoiel turned gracefully and sat back down on the balcony. She gestured to the chair across from her, indicating that Haldir should sit. He quickly strode to the seat and seated himself in front of Nefaratoiel. In the few strides that he had taken Nefaratoiel quickly made her observations. He appeared the typical elf. His features were somewhat softer, though no less determined. His eyes were a little darker than normal but still a clear blue color.  
  
Haldir studied Nefaratoiel. His gaze was drawn to her dark hair and dark eyes. He met her powerful gaze and found himself unable to look away. Nefaratoiel's eyes seemed to be looking straight into his soul, piercing a hole straight through. Yet he still could not look away until she cleared her throat. That broke the spell and he quickly turned his head away. He pretended to study the view from the balcony but he was studying the elf he had been sent to watch over. 'That dress suits her' He thought to himself. He quickly surmised that she was withdrawn but kind. A beauty, but a strong one that would not allow herself to be tamed.  
  
Nefaratoiel knew that he was studying her and not the view. She decided to comment on that, "Nice view isn't it?" she hinted subtly.  
  
A slight blush crept up his cheeks again and he wondered what was wrong with himself, "Yes, it is very beautiful" Haldir smiled, pleased when he saw a slight blush upon Nefaratoiel's cheeks.  
  
"As we are here to become acquainted why don't you tell me a little about yourself." Nefaratoiel suggested.  
  
Haldir turned his full attention to Nefaratoiel. "There isn't much to say. I am the March Warden of Lorien and I am a servant to the Lady of the Light. There is not much more to me."  
  
Nefaratoiel looked at Haldir carefully, "You gave up who you are to serve the Lady?" she questioned.  
  
Haldir smiled, "No. Serving the Lady defines who I am."  
  
Nefaratoiel smiled sadly, "It must be nice to be able to define yourself so easily."  
  
"Lady?" Haldir questioned, "You cannot tell me that you have not one thing with which you can define yourself by."  
  
Nefaratoiel looked him in the eye. Her gaze was not so powerful but seemed to shine with a light of it's own, "I do not have anything to define myself by. I have no home or any idea about my heritage. I have no purpose in this world."  
  
Haldir looked at her shocked, "Lady everyone has a purpose, whether it be small or it be large. You have a purpose in this world. I was taught that every elf has a destined partner. That is why we die of broken hearts. I was also taught that whether your role be small or big it must be done for all to live."  
  
Nefaratoiel turned her head away, not wishing to look at him, "I wish Haldir, that I had been raised the same."  
  
The two sat in silence. Silmaneero leapt up into Haldir's lap. She lay their quietly purring as Haldir petted her. Nefaratoiel smiled as she watched the two get along so well. Silmaneero was never mean to anyone unless they were bugging Nefaratoiel. Yet even those who didn't bug Nefaratoiel, Silmaneero would not let them touch her. Except for Rin, but with Rin it was barest minimum. She didn't like being touched by anyone except Nefaratoiel and now Haldir.  
  
Haldir stood, "It is time to be going Lady."  
  
"Stop calling me Lady! I'm no lady, just call me Nefaratoiel." Nefaratoiel ordered.  
  
Haldir merely smiled, "You are a to Lady, yet I shall abide by your wishes."  
  
Nefaratoiel glared at Haldir and left her room, leaving him to catch up. They walked down the halls in silence, one beside the other. They were heading out to the garden, where the feast was going to be held. On the way to the garden Nefaratoiel met up with Rin and Eomer.  
  
"Good evening Lord Eomer." Haldir nodded politely. "I believe that we have not had the pleasure of meeting before."  
  
Nefaratoiel looked calm and regal. She stood there waiting patiently. Haldir sneaked a glance at her from the corner of his eye as the introduction took place and was again amazed at how much she looked like a queen. Like Galadriel to be specific, or rather Galadriel's lost sister, the Lady of the Dark.  
  
*****  
  
Ariadiel a beautiful elven maiden had left Lorien one day. She was the Lady of the Night and one of the two Ladies of Lorien. The other was her sister Galadriel, the Lady of the Day. Ariadiel had wanted to see the world as others see it. She was tired of being bowed to and always being surrounded by guards, that she couldn't see the simple beauties in life. She ran away with every intention of returning but she never did. She said she would be gone for a year or two and then return, but she did not return. She had left them a note, promising to be careful and that she would come back, but she lied. She did not come back. The elves of Lorien were heartbroken that their Lady of the Night was gone. They searched everywhere but could not find her. Not a single trace. Galadriel was forced to become the sole Lady of Lorien. She changed her title that day and was forever more known as the Lady of the Light.  
  
*****  
  
Nefaratoiel, Haldir, Rin and Eomer headed to the feast together. They reached the garden and were brought to the High Table, where all the others were already seated. Nefaratoiel and Haldir sat at one side, Rin and Eomer sat at the other. Gandalf was the last to arrive. Nefaratoiel had not met him before this point and he was seated beside her.  
  
The feast began and there was music in the background. Nefaratoiel made polite conversation with those around her, though she didn't go to any lengths to talk to anybody. The conversation danced around her mostly and soon came time for the 'official' welcoming and then dancing.  
  
Elrond stood, "We wish to welcome you back to Rivendell Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf. We would like to welcome the March Warden of Lorien, Haldir and the King of Rohan, Eomer. We also express our welcome to the Lady Lhunrothien."  
  
As each name was called they stood up and bowed or curtsied, or just gave acknowledgement of some sort.  
  
Elrond continued, "We would especially like to welcome the Lady Nefaratoiel and the Lady Rin. We present to you these gifts."  
  
Nefaratoiel looked surprised, "You have given me so much already." She looked at Elrond.  
  
Elrond smiled at Nefaratoiel he stood before her and handed her a box. "This is a gift from Lorien that Galadriel had Haldir bring for you."  
  
Nefaratoiel looked shocked. She opened the small wooden box and withdrew an elven dagger. It was beautiful and the hilt was embedded with crystal moons and stars. Nefaratoiel smiled a little, "This is the Dagger of Night's Calling, isn't it?" she questioned.  
  
Elrond looked a little shocked, "Yes it is." He confirmed.  
  
Murmurs broke out across the grounds. They were all questioning as to why Galadriel would give this elven maiden her sister's knife. The knife's moons and stars would glow softly at night if it were in the hands of the Lady of the Night.  
  
Nefaratoiel noticed that the crystals were glowing softly and quickly replaced the knife before anyone could notice. She returned to her seat as Rin stood to accept her gift. Gandalf stood with the box he had been holding. Her withdrew from the box two things. The first was a collar meant for Avath. It was exactly like Silmaneero's collar except he had a star instead of a moon. The second gift was like Nefaratoiel's moon and chain tiara. It was a silver chain that wrapped about Rin's head and the pendant was a crystal star. It was called the Thea jewel and it was meant only for Rin.  
  
After the giving of the gifts there was dancing. Nefaratoiel danced with Haldir once and Legolas once. There were other elves who approached her looking for a dance but Nefaratoiel refused. She mostly sat at the side watching the others have fun dancing. Haldir came and sat with her after a while. They sat in silence neither saying anything until the feast was over and it was time for them to return to their chambers.  
  
"Quel du " Nefaratoiel whispered softly.  
  
Haldir smiled softly, "Quel kaima arwenamin" he replied.  
  
Nefaratoiel gave him a look for calling her lady again. She was tired and didn't want to have an argument at the moment so she just left. She went straight to her room and changed into a nightdress quickly. She left her hair. It would be too much trouble to remove all the gems and unbraid it tonight. She crawled into her bed and Silmaneero jumped up and cuddled up to Nefaratoiel. Nefaratoiel smiled happily and pulled Silmaneero close as she fell asleep. 


	7. The First of Many

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr I only own Nefaratoiel, Lhunrothien, and Mariel.  
  
Chapter 6 - The First of Many  
  
It was late and the moon was high. Most were asleep in their beds and those who were awake were groggy. Everyone had attended the feast. In the aftermath of the feast Rivendell was vulnerable. Nefaratoiel lay in her room. Her eyes were open wide but she was asleep. The guards, she didn't know about, stood alert outside her door.  
  
Silmaneero twitched in her sleep. She edged away from Nefaratoiel. Silmaneero awoke with a growl when she heard two faint thumps. Something large and heavy had fallen to the ground just outside of Nefaratoiel's room. There were shadows moving in the darkness. 'Danger' was the only thing going through Silmaneero's mind.  
  
Nefaratoiel began to stir as she sensed Silmaneero's uneasiness. She began to wake as a rough hand clamped about her mouth, bringing her to her senses. Nefaratoiel fought the grip, but whoever it was held on. Nefaratoiel's hand brushed over the Dagger of Night's Calling and she stabbed the person holding her. In one graceful and swift motion she withdrew her dagger, stepped away and turned about. An orc. Nefaratoiel stepped forward and slit its throat in one movement.  
  
She looked about her there were five more orcs in her room. She opened her mouth to scream but the orcs were quicker. The quickly grabbed her and gagged her. They began to drag her away when Silmaneero made herself known. With a vicious growl Silmaneero leapt for one of the orcs. The orc merely swatted Silmaneero away. Silmaneero was knocked into the wall, unconscious. Nefaratoiel's knife was picked up by a really ugly orc and he put it away somewhere on him. Nefaratoiel was pissed and worried about Silmaneero.  
  
They dragged her away, Nefaratoiel fighting them every step of the way. They bound her hands and feet. Nefaratoiel continued to struggle. The really ugly one pushed her down so that she was sitting and he stood over her. Nefaratoiel glared at him and swiftly moved her feet to kick his own feet out from under him. He reached over and slapped her across the face, hard. Nefaratoiel's vision swam as she felt Mr. Ugly picked her up. Everything went black.  
  
*******  
  
Silmaneero shook her head as she woke up. It was past dawn but still early morning. The orcs had left hours ago. Silmaneero was out of the room like lightning looking for the others. She raced through the halls till she came to the dining hall. The others were there, eating breakfast. They weren't worried about Nefaratoiel's absence due to the fact that she rarely broke fast with them. They were having a friendly chat when Silmaneero jumped right onto the table upsetting food and drink. They jumped back and looked at Silmaneero in shock. She cried out impatiently as they just stared at her. Silmaneero jumped off the table and rushed over to the dining halls exit. Avath and Willow who had been under the table walked over to her. They watched as Silmaneero ran back to the others and back again to the door.  
  
"I guess we should fallow." Haldir stated. They approached Silmaneero who took off like lightning. They all ran to keep up with the little tiger till they came to Nefaratoiel's room. Mariel and Lhunrothien entered the room in a heartbeat.  
  
"No!" Lhunrothien cried out. The room was in shambles and Nefaratoiel was no where to be found. Mariel left the room to inform the others who waited outside just as Haldir and Legolas came in. Legolas hugged Lhunrothien, trying to calm her down as she cried.  
  
Haldir inspected the room, "Orcs," he stated, anger and frustration laced through his voice.  
  
Legolas had Lhunrothien leave the room before he walked over to look at the dead orc. Its throat had been slit. "I'm glad that Nefaratoiel was able to kill at least one of her captors." Legolas stated his voice hard.  
  
"We must find her," Haldir insisted.  
  
Legolas looked at Haldir; 'He's falling for her.' He noted shocked. "We will find her my friend."  
  
True Nefaratoiel preferred to keep her distance, but she was kind. She listened to others and was loved by them. She returned what she could, they understood that her past still haunted her. She could be cruel but she cared. She was blunt but soft-spoken. Tough but graceful. Swift and sure, knowing what had to be done. Nefaratoiel didn't pause to question herself. She had learnt that that was a weakness long ago. She was bossy and commanding, yet meek and vulnerable. She listened well and was willing. She had her faults, no one is perfect, not even elves. Yet they loved her the way she is because she loved them the way they are.  
  
Haldir nodded they left to reconvene with the others. They had left, some to inform Elrond, some to talk to the guard, and Aragorn and Eomer went in search of the orcs tracks. They met back at the gazebo where Nefaratoiel had always sat. Silmaneero had been staying close to Haldir, as her mistress was gone. Elrond entered the gazebo with Gandalf on his heels.  
  
"Come ladies." Gandalf ordered softly. He ushered Rin, Lhunrothien, Mariel and Arwen away with him.  
  
Elrond turned to those still present; "We must rescue Nefaratoiel. Take whatever you need. You know where they are headed." Elrond turned to leave purpose in his stride. His only thought as he left was 'Galadriel must know.'  
  
Haldir, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Eomer prepared to find Nefaratoiel. They packed a weeks worth of provisions. They would travel on horseback. Legolas and Gimli would ride on Arod, Aragorn rode Hasufel, Eomer chose a light cream colored stallion named Raumo , and Haldir had a dark gray stallion with a black mane, tail, and socks named Mahtar . They mounted and rode off after the orcs and in search of Nefaratoiel.  
  
*********  
  
Galadriel sat beside her husband Celeborn contemplating what Elrond had just told her that had befallen Nefaratoiel. "Celeborn, lle merna aut nna Rivendell ?" Galadriel questioned.  
  
"A'maelamin we shall do whatever you desire." Celeborn answered.  
  
"We leave in an hour." Galadriel stated. She stood up and prepared to leave.  
  
********  
  
After riding hard for 3 days straight. Aragorn and the others finally caught up to the orcs. The orcs were making camp at the top of a waterfall, a little ways in. They prepared their ambush. 5 orcs meant one each.  
  
*********  
  
Nefaratoiel leaned back against a boulder she had been set by. Still in her nightdress she drew her knees up to her chest for whatever warmth she could get. Nefaratoiel closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. There were a couple horses in a distant meadow, she couldn't make out as to how many. There were soft footsteps, some four-legged animal was creeping around. She heard short steps of a two legged creature and four long sets of footsteps from two legged creatures. Some of the last four footsteps were heavier than others. Nefaratoiel titled her head to one side. That was odd, she'd never heard such an arrangement of footsteps so far from a village. Her eyes snapped open as hope fluttered in her heart. 'Have the others come to save me?' Nefaratoiel questioned herself.  
  
She got the answer a second later as she felt the ropes binding her hands begin to loosen. Nefaratoiel looked shocked to her right. There was Silmaneero chewing through her bindings. Nefaratoiel smiled, but then frowned when she saw Mr. Ugly walk off towards the river to get her water. The stupid orcs had offered her no food but gave her water, which she would drink greedily. Nefaratoiel had managed to get free of the bindings before so they made sure to check them when they gave her water.  
  
Nefaratoiel looked worriedly down at Silmaneero who was almost done chewing through the ropes. She pulled her hands apart when Silmaneero finished and rubbed her wrists to restart the circulation. Nefaratoiel wasn't sure what the others had planned so she remained where she was. She untied her feet while she waited. Suddenly Gimli jumped out of the forest with a cry and hacked one of the orc's head off. Three arrows and one spear followed. Nefaratoiel stood just as the last arrow was fired and didn't even flinch as it swept just past her head. Missing by a millimeter.  
  
Nefaratoiel remembered that Mr. Ugly had her knife and turned towards the waterfall. He lay on the ground, the arrow embedded deep into his gut. Nefaratoiel hiked over to him and crouched down. She reached under his chain mail and into his tunic. She grabbed her knife and drew it out. She turned to face Haldir who had come up beside her. "Thanks for coming to rescue me." She told him sincerely.  
  
Haldir looked down in her hands where she held the Dagger of Nights Calling. The crystals were glowing softly. Haldir looked back up at her a little surprised that she had powers of night. Legolas saw the glow out of the corner of his eye and turned to look just in time to see the orc punch at Nefaratoiel. "Look out!" He called too late.  
  
Just as the words left his mouth the orc punched Nefaratoiel in the back of the knee causing her to fall backwards and into the river. Legolas reached for an arrow, knocked it and loosed all in one movement. He shot too late. Haldir moved to catch Nefaratoiel but the orc knocked his feet out from under him and Haldir ended up following Nefaratoiel into the river. As the two plunged into the river they grabbed the others hand. Together they were swept under by the current and dragged over the falls.  
  
"No!" Legolas shouted. Legolas and the others raced over to the waterfall to see if they could spy their friends at the bottom. But the mist at the bottom of the falls was to thick and they could see nothing. "We must find them." Legolas stated. Eomer was the first to move. He headed straight for the cliff face and began to scale his way down, the others following behind him.  
  
***********  
  
Nefaratoiel and Haldir had managed to keep a grip on each other and their belongings. They fought the fast current as best as they could until they managed to pull themselves onto the shore of the river. Nefaratoiel collapsed her strength spent. Haldir sat beside breathing heavily. Nefaratoiel lay still for a moment before pushing herself up in a sitting position beside Haldir. Haldir took her hand in his own. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips and pulled away just as quick. He did not release her hand. Nefaratoiel blushed a little and focused her attention on the river, shocked. Haldir stared at her and then at the Dagger of Nights Calling. "It glows in your hands."  
  
"Well it is night and I do posses powers of night." Nefaratoiel stated.  
  
"You knew?" Haldir questioned.  
  
"About what? My powers? Of course I knew about them. My mother told me about my magic along time ago. She didn't go into detail, but she told me what it was." Nefaratoiel answered truthfully.  
  
"I meant, you knew why Galadriel gave you the dagger?" Haldir questioned.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea, but I believe that in the near future I will most likely be told as to why the dagger was gifted to me." Nefaratoiel answered.  
  
Haldir nodded. He stood pulling Nefaratoiel up with him. "We should head upstream towards the others. They will come looking for us."  
  
Nefaratoiel nodded and followed Haldir up the bank. They soon met up with Eomer, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. "Thank the horse lords that you're alright." Eomer declared. He handed Nefaratoiel a cloak as she was not only drenched but all she wore was a white night dress, that was now partially see through. Nefaratoiel smiled her thanks and followed the others back to a clearing where 4 horses were tethered. Haldir motioned to Nefaratoiel. "You will ride with me on Mahtar."  
  
Nefaratoiel smiled. She liked Mahtar instantly. Haldir mounted and Nefaratoiel mounted right behind him. She ignored him when he offered help. Haldir smiled at her independence. The six of them rode off on the 3-day journey back to Rivendell. 


	8. Daughter of the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr, I only own Nefaratoiel, Lhunrothien and Mariel. (My friends would like me to state that Lhunrothien and Mariel were based on them and they helped with their creations.)  
  
Chapter 7 - Daughter of the Night  
  
The minute Nefaratoiel was back in Rivendell she was dragged form Mahtar and back to her room by Lhunrothien, Mariel, and Rin. When they got to the room, which had been cleaned, there was already a bath drawn. The three girls dunked Nefaratoiel into the tub and left her to wash. After a moment Rin came back to help Nefaratoiel take out all the jewels and undo her braids. It took a while and they had a very casual conversation the entire time.  
  
When Rin finished helping Nefaratoiel undo her hair she left to make sure that Lhunrothien and Mariel had the dress ready for Nefaratoiel. Nefaratoiel got out of the tub and dried herself off. She dressed in the undergarments Rin had left for her. Nefaratoiel walked into her bedroom and saw the other three waiting for her. Lhunrothien pulled a dress out from behind her back and barely even let Nefaratoiel look at the dress before they had her dressed in it. The top of the dress was a light smoky gray color with a box neckline that had a silver embroidery trim around it, recreating the nighttime sky. The sleeves and skirt of the dress were a dark charcoal gray color with the same silver embroidery and nighttime sky design. The dress hugged Nefaratoiel's upper body tightly and the skirt flowed elegantly about her. The sleeves were long and flowing past her fingertips. Around the waist of the dress were a multitude of rhinestones stitched right into the fabric. Rin did Nefaratoiel's hair in a couple of elven braids. She braided the hair at Nefaratoiel's temples and pulled the two braids back behind Nefaratoiel's head. Her hair was just long enough to do so. The placed a silver, crescent moon, clip to hold the braids that matched with Nefaratoiel's tiara.  
  
"Where did this dress come from?" Nefaratoiel asked, in awe at the richness of the dress.  
  
"The elves of Lothlorien." Mariel answered.  
  
Nefaratoiel frowned in puzzlement. She had been given so many gifts from the elves, Lorien and Rivendell. She opened her mouth to inquire further but a knock at her door stopped her. Lhunrothien smiled knowingly. Nefaratoiel looked at her a moment before going to answer the door. She opened the door and Haldir stood there. He was dressed regally as if on duty. Nefaratoiel felt rather than saw Lhunrothien's smile grow and she turned to glare at the younger woman. Haldir stared at Nefaratoiel for a moment before remembering he was on duty. "The Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, and Lord Elrond request your presence." Haldir bowed before awaiting a response.  
  
Lhunrothien pushed Nefaratoiel forward out of the room and close the door behind her. "Well I guess that means I'm answering the summons." Nefaratoiel said, sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Haldir smiled before leading her through the halls of Rivendell. He led her to a private garden. He motioned Nefaratoiel through. As Nefaratoiel walked into the gardens she looked back once to see Haldir stand guard to make sure no one entered into the garden. Nefaratoiel walked along the path a little ways before coming to a gazebo with three other elves there. The three elves stood to welcome Nefaratoiel as she entered the gazebo.  
  
"Hello Nefaratoiel, I am Galadriel and this is my husband Celeborn." The lady said as she stepped forward.  
  
"My Lord, Lady." Nefaratoiel said and gave a little curtsey. She stood her gaze unwavering as she looked at the noble elves assembled before her.  
  
Elrond returned to his seat, Celeborn sat across from him with Galadriel in the seat next to Celeborn. There was only one chair left vacant that Nefaratoiel occupied it was across from Galadriel but a little distant from Elrond. "You must have many questions, ask away." Elrond offered.  
  
"Why am I so special?" Nefaratoiel asked first.  
  
"Whoever said you were special?" Elrond replied.  
  
Nefaratoiel fixed Elrond with a stare. "Alright then, why did you call me Daughter of the Night?" Nefaratoiel directed this question to Galadriel.  
  
"I called you Daughter of the night because we believe that you are the Daughter of the Night." Galadriel answered.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question." Nefaratoiel stated.  
  
"True." Celeborn said, "But that is a long story so I will ask for your patience."  
  
Nefaratoiel nodded to Celeborn stating that she would listen if they would explain. Galadriel took out a box and handed it to Nefaratoiel, "The explanation starts with this."  
  
Nefaratoiel opened the box and in it was an elven dagger almost identical to the Dagger of Nights Calling except unlike the Dagger of Nights Calling who's hilt is silver, this dagger had a gold hilt. "The Dagger of Night Retreating? How does this explain anything?" Nefaratoiel questioned.  
  
"Pick it up." Ordered Elrond. Nefaratoiel did as told and picked up the dagger. The crystals in the hilt began to glow. Unlike the Dagger of Nights Calling, the Dagger of Night Retreating would glow in the hands of the Lady of the Night during the day. Elrond spoke once more, "That dagger should only glow in the hands of the Lady of the Night."  
  
Nefaratoiel responded, "They glow in the hands of one with the powers of the night."  
  
"Not many have the powers of night. Currently only two alive have the power of night." Celeborn stated, "Maybe three."  
  
"Rin myself and who else?" Nefaratoiel questioned.  
  
"The Lady of the Night if she still lives." Galadriel answered.  
  
"I'm surprised that you knew Rin had the power of night." Elrond stated.  
  
Nefaratoiel merely gave him another look, causing Elrond to squirm uncomfortably. "Ok well you still haven't told me as to why you call me the Daughter of the Night."  
  
"We have reason to believe that you are the Daughter of the Night. You resemble Ariadiel very much. Except for your hair and eye color, you are almost her twin." Galadriel said.  
  
Nefaratoiel took in this bit of information. Except for hair and eye color she had been her mothers twin. Nefaratoiel didn't know what to think. Was her mother really the Lady of the Night? "So my mother was Ariadiel, the Lady of the Night?" Nefaratoiel asked.  
  
"Well what was her name?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"I don't know. She never told me. She couldn't. My father cut her tongue out shortly after my birth. She taught me a lot after I had learned to read and write, but her name she never divulged." Answered Nefaratoiel. "If it helps, I was the spitting image of my mother except she had strawberry blond hair and clear blue eyes."  
  
"Then you must be her daughter. Therefore you are the Daughter of the Night. Tell me, where is your mother now." Galadriel asked.  
  
"My mother is dead," Nefaratoiel said softly, "She died a long time ago when travelling through Gondor."  
  
Galadriel looked heart stricken. "I see. Then you must take the place of your mother. You see I am not just the Lady of the Light, I am also known as the Lady of the Day. Ariadiel was not just the Lady of the Night, but also the Lady of the Dark. You must take her place as Daughter of the Night and Daughter of the Dark until you are named Lady in place of your mother, my sister. You will also be known as the second Lady of Lothlorien."  
  
"She may not be able to claim the title of Lady, Galadriel. She may be to powerful and the only way for it to balance out would be if she were to retain the title of Daughter." Celeborn stated.  
  
"Too powerful? But if I am stronger than my mother, where I inherit the rest of my power?" Nefaratoiel questioned.  
  
Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond looked surprised at the question. Nefaratoiel had a good point. They had assumed that Galadriel's child did not inherit any power of day because Celeborn had no power of day. But Nefaratoiel did inherit the power of night and much more than what her mother had possessed. "Who was your father child?" Elrond asked. He had asked once already but maybe now Nefaratoiel would be more open in her responses.  
  
"I don't remember much about him, mostly because I don't want to. I do remember that he was human, had very dark features and that we lived on an island off the coast of Middle Earth, just on the other side of the Misty Mountains. I forget the name of the island." Nefaratoiel told them honestly. "Who else had the power of night?" she questioned.  
  
"There is only one other that we know of. Sauron the dark lord possessed the power of night. It was said that he had a human son who inherited the power. The son was only average in power though so Sauron hid his son. It was said that the son was hidden on the island off the coast of Middle Earth, just on the other side of the Misty Mountains." Celeborn trailed off, but they all knew what he was implying.  
  
Nefaratoiel sat there, concentrating on breathing. She was the granddaughter of the dark lord. Oh my lord, the GRANDDAUGHTER of the DARK LORD! "No." she whispered softly. Nefaratoiel ran from the gazebo and the truth. Finding out you are a princess of Lothlorien was hard enough, but to find out that not only are you the princess of Lothlorien but you are also the granddaughter of the dark lord. Well that's a little much and Nefaratoiel could not handle it. She reached another gazebo and collapsed into a seat crying her heart out. Silmaneero came out of nowhere and jumped into Nefaratoiel's lap. Nefaratoiel hugged Silmaneero tightly while she cried. She felt strong arms wrap around her after a minute and she buried her face into the chest of the man not bothering to check who it was. She still hugged Silmaneero tightly as she cried. As she began to quiet she heard Haldir's soft voice talking to her soothingly.  
  
"A'maelamin do not cry, I do not wish to see you sad." Haldir whispered. He rocked her as one might a child and soon Nefaratoiel was asleep. Haldir picked her up and carried her back to her room Silmaneero following. He laid Nefaratoiel on her bed and Silmaneero jumped up beside her mistress. Haldir gently wiped a few loose strands of hair out of Nefaratoiel's face and lightly kissed her forehead. "Quel esta a'maelamin ." Haldir whispered softly as he left to tell Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Lord Elrond that Nefaratoiel was going to be alright. 


	9. An Empath's Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr I only own Nefaratoiel, Mariel and Lhunrothien, but Lhunrothien is asking for joined custody so I'm sharing her with a friend, she wont tell me her pen name so I can't give the pen name to you.  
  
Chapter 8 - An Empath's Healing.  
  
Nefaratoiel was emotionally exhausted. She was Sauron's grand-daughter, a dark child, a dark soul. Her mother's aura had been darker than others, but Nefaratoiel's was darker yet. A child of darkness that was what she saw herself as. She was giving up on life, why bother living when you had so little to live for. Haldir, Galadriel, Celeborn, Mariel, Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, and Lhunrothien could feel Nefaratoiel's life dim, as she surrendered herself to her sorrow. The others could feel the elves sorrow and questioned them as to what was the matter. When they told them about Nefaratoiel, everyone looked horrified at first but slowly understood why they felt such sorrow. They had waited for so long for the Lady of the Night to be returned, and when they found Nefaratoiel they were overjoyed. Now it seemed that they would lose the last remnants of the House of Night.  
  
Haldir looked so serious all the time he did not want Nefaratoiel to give up on life. He enjoyed her company and whereas Nefaratoiel felt her aura dark and forbidding he found it calming and peaceful. It was unlike anyone else's, it almost made you want to sleep. Nefaratoiel slept all day and woke up at sawn the next day. She took a deep breath and turned to look out her balcony. Silmaneero stirred at her feet and crept up to her mistress side and began to purr. Nefaratoiel put on a little smile for Silmaneero. She rose from her bed and picked up Silmaneero, cuddling the tiger close. She walked out onto her balcony and looked out over Rivendell. A small tear crept down her cheek as she felt the light aura around her in contrast to her dark one.  
  
There was a soft knock at her door and Nefaratoiel quickly wiped her tear away as she called out, Come in."  
  
The door opened and Lhunrothien crept softly into her room. Lhunrothien stood there for a moment. Nefaratoiel could almost feel how old Lhunrothien was. She felt as old as Glorfindel. Lhunrothien sat at the small table that occupied Nefaratoiel's room and gestured for Nefaratoiel to sit across from her. "You are slipping into shadow child. You fear the shadow yet seemingly you readily embrace it. May I inquire as to why?"  
  
Nefaratoiel had sat before Lhunrothien before this was said. Nefaratoiel looked up at Lhunrothien, despair in her eyes, "You would not understand."  
  
"I understand better than you think. I am an empath. I can feel what you feel. I do understand your pain for I can feel it to, what I do not understand is why you embrace what you fear?" Lhunrothien asked again.  
  
Nefaratoiel whispered so even Lhunrothien and all her elven hearing had to strain to hear what was said, "What else have I?"  
  
Lhunrothien stared shocked. Then she began to get a little angry, "You are selfish." She accused.  
  
At this Nefaratoiel looked up surprised and a little hurt. "How am I selfish? I help others in need, I keep nothing for myself and have always sought to make others happy before myself. How, tell me! How am I selfish?"  
  
Lhunrothien looked at Nefaratoiel straight in the eye. An act most would not do. "You think that only you are affected by this news and turn of events. Galadriel has mourned for her sister for centuries. She has wished and hoped beyond all else that Ariadiel would return. Instead she found you. Her sister's child. The last child of the House of Night."  
  
Nefaratoiel soon began to struggle to breath as she felt Lhunrothien's aura grow. She was amplifying it somehow. Nefaratoiel was being smothered and began to panic. Lhunrothien felt her power rise as she began to sense emotions more clearly. She quickly shut out the feelings as she had long since learned to do. Lhunrothien spotted the Dagger of Night Retreating beside Nefaratoiel's bedside. Lhunrothien pushed the hilt of the dagger into Nefaratoiel's hands and slowly the rush of power began to diminish and Nefaratoiel's breathing began to regulate.  
  
Nefaratoiel looked down at the dagger in her hands. "What happened?" She questioned. The crystals began to glow in Nefaratoiel's hands and Nefaratoiel looked at the blade in awe. Nefaratoiel was looking at Lhunrothien in wonder as she waited for her to answer.  
  
Lhunrothien sighed and sat back, "I knew your mother while she was still living in living in Lothlorien. We didn't really become close friends but we understood each other if nothing else. I needed to do something back then. I don't wish to tell my story but your mother knew that I would not be able to complete my task as I was so she lent to me her two daggers of night. The Dagger of Nights Calling and the Dagger of Night Retreating. They represent the different aspects of Night during both night and day. The Dagger of Nights Calling made it so that my presence could not be sensed by others neither could one peer into my thoughts. The Dagger of Night Retreating was more important in one aspect; I did not know how to control my powers. The dagger helped me to control my powers until I was able to do so by myself. Not that long after I had completed my task I heard of your mothers disappearance. I returned to Lothlorien immediately. I looked with the elves of Lorien everywhere for your mother but we could not find her anywhere. I gave to Galadriel the two daggers that your mother had given to me. I told Galadriel that she needed them more than me, and maybe that she could help them back to their rightful owner. One who would cause the crystals to glow."  
  
Nefaratoiel looked at the dagger in her hands. "And she found me. A child of darkness," Nefaratoiel said bitterly.  
  
"No," Lhunrothien corrected, "She found her niece."  
  
Lhunrothien left Nefaratoiel to her thoughts after that. Nefaratoiel sat on the floor and stared at the blade in her hands. Silmaneero butted Nefaratoiel bringing her out of her thoughts. Nefaratoiel smiled a true smile this time as she stroked the tiger. Her spirits lifted almost as if Lhunrothien had healed her spirit somehow. She made a mental note to thank Lhunrothien later. Nefaratoiel bathed and changed into a simple dress of sky blue. She opened the door of her room and waited for Silmaneero to exit before heading to the dining hall. Nefaratoiel was pretty hungry seeing as she missed 3 or 4 meals already. As she came into the dining hall the others were just arriving there as well. They laughed and beckoned Nefaratoiel over to them. Nefaratoiel considered declining but then thought that she had wallowed in self-pity for long enough. She walked over to her friends with a smile. "We're going to have our lunch outside. Won't you join us?"  
  
Nefaratoiel smiled, "I'd love to join you." She responded sincerely.  
  
Mariel smiled. She could no longer sense the sorrow that Nefaratoiel had been feeling and it seemed that Nefaratoiel's aura was full of life. Rin lead the way outside as the woman got comfortable waiting for the men to bring lunch. They didn't have to wait long and the couples soon paired off. They were enjoying their meal, laughing and talking when suddenly there were angry shouts from a top the waterfall. Nefaratoiel looked up, curious to see what all the commotion was about. She was surprised to see someone falling down the waterfall. Whomever it was they landed with a big splash. They just managed to resurface when there was a call from above, "CANNON BALL!!!!"  
  
Someone landed right on top of the person who had fallen before. The second person resurfaced and swam to shore as the first person floated downstream unconscious. The second person that had jumped had a big smile on their face. It was a girl and it was a hobbit. Her big hairy feet, short curly hair and height were a dead give away. She was cute in her own way. She had reddish brown hair that was cropped to just above her ears. Her hair was very curly and her eyes were a leaf green color. She wore a traveler's tunic that was the same color as her hair and her breeches were brown. Her cloak was mahogany and held in place with little dragon cloak broach.  
  
There was a mischievous light in her eyes as she looked at those gathered. "Hello, my name is Lily."  
  
Nefaratoiel stared at the little hobbit and then looked down stream at the human man who the elves just pulled out of the river and she began to laugh. "What on earth did he do to make you so angry?" Nefaratoiel asked, her eyes full of laughter.  
  
Lily smiled, "Glad that you found his misery so amusing. He's just not a very nice person and seems to think he can get away with anything. I felt it my civic duty to put him in his place."  
  
Lhunrothien began to laugh with Nefaratoiel. The others soon began to laugh as well. "Well come join us for lunch." Arwen invited. Lily politely declined the offer. She walked into Rivendell off on whatever chore she needed to complete. After everyone had settled down we acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. After all it was just a little hobbit's revenge.  
  
Midday passed to soon for the friends liking and they soon departed on whatever chores that they had to do. Mariel and Elrohir left to find Elladan and then Elrond. Lhunrothien went off in search of her old friend Glorfindel to chat about a new finding of hers. Eomer had received a message from Rohan earlier that morning and left to write a reply. Rin went with him so that they could do something together when he finished. Aragorn was going to go over his reports from Gondor, and Arwen would help him. Legolas and Gimli headed off to the stables to continue Gimli's riding lessons. Even Haldir excused himself, as Lord Celeborn had sent for him. Nefaratoiel was the only one who didn't have anything to do. Normally she would be traveling or doing a few magic tricks to earn a few coins. Here in Rivendell it wasn't required of her to perform and for once in her life Nefaratoiel had nothing to do. Silmaneero, Avath and Willow had run off somewhere and Nefaratoiel could not find them.  
  
Eventually after wandering around for an hour Nefaratoiel sat down in a gazebo, bored out of her mind. She didn't notice the flowers around her curl up as if it were night. Nefaratoiel looked out at Rivendell and although it was peaceful and nice not to have to worry about anything, Nefaratoiel wanted to travel again. She had never stayed in one place for so long since she had started wandering. Often Nefaratoiel's thoughts would stray back to the days when she was still traveling with her mother. Nefaratoiel snapped out of her thoughts after a moment. She made up her mind. She would leave Rivendell tomorrow. Where she would go Nefaratoiel wasn't sure but she knew that deep in her heart that she couldn't stay here any longer.  
  
Nefaratoiel walked back to her room. Once there she took out a journey pack and quickly paced two sets of identical travel clothes the elves had given to her. She also took three different dresses and a fourth dress that was identical to the one she had worn when meeting Galadriel for the first time. Nefaratoiel grabbed her old daggers and stuffed them into her pack just in case. Her new daggers she put in the sleeves of the travel clothes that she had not packed away. These she put under her bed. She stuffed her pack under her bed too. She picked up the bow and quiver that the elves had given her and put it in the corner of her room, as to not draw attention to them. Nefaratoiel crept into the kitchens silently staying in the shadows. She used an old spell her mother had taught her. So long as she stayed in the shadows no one would be able to see her unless they had some power of the night. Even then they would only be able to see her silhouette. She snatched up a weeks worth of rations without the cooks noticing and stuffed this into her journey pack upon returning to her room.  
  
She had just finished hiding any sign that she would be leaving when there was a soft knock at the door. Nefaratoiel answered the door immediately. It was Galadriel. "Lady?" Nefaratoiel questioned, confused as to why Galadriel had come to see her.  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Hello Nefaratoiel there is no need for titles. I was wondering why you are leaving Rivendell?"  
  
Nefaratoiel winced inwardly. She had forgotten that Galadriel could peer into people's minds and Nefaratoiel had not kept the Dagger of Nights Calling with her the entire time she had been going about making ready to leave Rivendell. "Come inside Galadriel, I suppose I must explain"  
  
Galadriel entered Nefaratoiel's room and made herself comfortable. Nefaratoiel sat across from her, "Before I explain as to why I am leaving I would like to know how many people have you told?"  
  
"I haven't told anyone that you plan on leaving." Galadriel's voice rang with the truth.  
  
Nefaratoiel nodded absent-mindedly. "I cannot stay here. There is nothing for me here. I need to do something. It doesn't really matter what I do so long as I am doing something. I have always had something to so. Never once has a day gone by where there was nothing for me to do but sit back and relax. I am not that type of person Galadriel and I cannot stand another day of being pampered."  
  
Galadriel looked shocked. Of all the things that she had thought, this was not what she expected. Nefaratoiel's past was not kind and there hadn't been time for leisurely activities. Nefaratoiel's status dictate that such things that Nefaratoiel turn away were her birth right, but Nefaratoiel wanted none of it because it was strange and foreign to her. It was too much all at once and though Nefaratoiel might come to accept some of the leisure's her status dictated, she would never be comfortable with all of them. Galadriel was amazed at Nefaratoiel. Almost anyone would kill to be in Nefaratoiel's place. To have servants attend their every need and anything they wanted or needed they would have. Nefaratoiel rejected this. She wanted to do things herself and earn what she needed. Not have it handed to her on a silver platter.  
  
"I misjudged you. Like your mother it is hard to peer into your thoughts and I thought perhaps you were running away. But I see now that you are not, you simply wish to fly with your own wings and not let others do the flying for you. I will not try to stop you but I ask of you this. Give your friends a chance to go with you, or at least take Haldir. I do not wish to lose you as I did your mother." Galadriel rose and hugged Nefaratoiel then left without another word.  
  
Nefaratoiel sat there thinking when she realized how selfish she was being. Nefaratoiel nodded then smiled. Tomorrow she would tell her friends she was leaving and if they decided to follow, then she would be glad to have their company. With that Nefaratoiel stood and changed into her nightclothes. She would tell them tomorrow and leave at first light on the day after. After all, not everyone was as used to traveling at night as she was.  
  
****************************************  
  
No one is reviewing.... Well thank you Rinbelethwen and Amber for the reviews...as for anyone else reading my story I'm becoming a little discouraged that you aren't reviewing. I don't care if you flame just please tell me what you think. Anyways this chapter is different.... I guess I need to liven the story up a little bit well here's the title for an upcoming chapter not sure when but it IS coming. It is called - A Hobbit's Revenge. I'm gonna try my hand at some humor so if you want it you gotta review. I want reviews from five different people before I post it. And if you want some sort of particular scene (ex. Romance, humor, dark, depressed.) or you just want someone to do something tell me and ill try to work it into my story. Well C YA!  
  
~*~Nefaratoiel~*~ 


	10. A Second Attempt

Disclaimer: I do NOT own lord of the rings  
  
Chapter 9 - A Second Attempt  
  
Nefaratoiel was asleep in her room. She tossed and turned in her sleep, uneasy in her rest. Someone was in her dreams and to Nefaratoiel's shock it was her mother. Her mother was dressed in a black dress similar to that of the one the elves of Lothlorien had given to her. Around her mother's head was the tiara that Nefaratoiel always wore. She looked at her mother questioningly. Her mother spoke, "Hello my daughter. I see you have discovered my identity. I am indeed Ariadiel, the Lady of the Night, sister of Galadriel and the second Lady of Lothlorien. It is both good and bad that you are more powerful than I was. It is good because perhaps you will be able to succeed where I failed. Yet in order to keep the balance between the light and the dark you will be unable to take my place as the Lady of the Night and must somehow come to terms with your reign as only the Daughter of the Night."  
  
Nefaratoiel quickly absorbed all that her mother had just told her. She then questioned her mother, "Mother why did you keep all this from me?"  
  
Ariadiel looked away before answering Nefaratoiel's question. "I did not wish to burden you. You were not happy as a child due to our past and I felt that if you knew what had been expected of you, you might never have found the strength to live from day to day. I wanted to protect what was left of the carefree child you had buried so deep within yourself. You didn't need to know who your father was, and I told none of the elves about you so that your fathers heritage could never come back to haunt you."  
  
Nefaratoiel looked at her mother with sorrowful eyes, "So instead you leave me to wander in this world by myself. No heritage to tie me anywhere. No bonds to hold me back. And nothing to hold onto when I get swept about by the sorrows of this world."  
  
"You endured child. You survived the hardships and became stronger because of it. You may have discovered your heritage but you are the same person you always were. Nothing can change that my child." Ariadiel said.  
  
Nefaratoiel let the matter drop and instead asked, "You said that my being more powerful will allow me to succeed where you failed. Succeed doing what?"  
  
Ariadiel covered her mouth with her hand quickly, signifying that she had not meant to say as much. She lowered her hand and took Nefaratoiel's hand in her own, "Daughter. I cannot tell you what you must do, I am sorry but that is how things are. What I can tell you is that in order for the world to continue, there must be a balance between light and dark. When the balance is disrupted so is the fabric of our world and it is at these times when evil is strongest. Even if the world were to tilt to the light, evil would be strengthened. It is in the balance that we endure. The balance is tipped, it has been for centuries and evil continues to thrive in your world. When the balance is restored then the creatures of evil that were made by the misery of others will become evil creatures no more. They can never be what they once were, but they can become a race that is pure at heart, like all others. Go now my child it is time for you to wake. Be careful, they are there for you."  
  
Nefaratoiel was going to ask who was there, but she woke with a start instead. She looked about her room cautiously. There was no one except Silmaneero, who was now awake and looking at her mistress in concern. "Silmaneero your nose is better than mine. Tell me, do you smell something that could prove to be a threat?" Nefaratoiel asked Silmaneero in elven.  
  
Silmaneero rose and walked out onto the balcony. She sat and pushed her nose up into the air sniffing. She stood up quickly and growled at the woods that surrounded Rivendell. Nefaratoiel quickly got out of bed and dressed in her tunic and breeches. She made sure her daggers would slide free easily and left her cloak on her bed. She walked out onto the balcony and crouched beside Silmaneero. She placed a hand on Silmaneero's snout signaling for her to be quiet. Nefaratoiel crept silently back into her room. 'So much for traveling' she thought to herself.  
  
She opened the door of her room and waited a moment for Silmaneero to exit. She closed the door softly and crept down the hallway till she came to the front gardens. Once there, Nefaratoiel walked silently to the center of the garden where she froze to examine her surroundings. Nefaratoiel tilted her head to the side listening for any movement outside the walls that shielded Rivendell. Nefaratoiel turned as she heard someone come to the main garden. It was Lord Elrond. His sword was bare in his hand and was clad in armor vs. his normal robes. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Eomer followed behind him. Nefaratoiel heard the other elves of Rivendell taking up points all along the outer wall. Haldir and Celeborn, also ready for a fight, came to the front garden from the right. They all reconvened in the center where Nefaratoiel stood.  
  
Elrond addressed Nefaratoiel, "You should be head to the heart of Rivendell with the other women and children."  
  
Nefaratoiel raised her eyebrow as if to say 'What do you take me for?' She tilted her chin forward defiantly, "I will not run from whatever danger lies beyond these walls. I've faced danger before, and more often then not I've faced it alone. Do NOT presume that I need any of you to protect me."  
  
Haldir fought the smile that crept upon his face. He only half succeeded and hid the little grin by turning his face away. Glorfindel, Celeborn, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas were a little taken back. Eomer merely shook his head in exasperation, she was just like his sister. Aragorn stood there impassive. He nodded, "Very well then, take the south wall with Haldir and Celeborn."  
  
Nefaratoiel narrowed her eyes but then conceded and nodded her agreement. They broke up into four groups, each group was going to help defend one wall. Elladan, Elrohir and Eomer were going to defend the North wall. Elrond and Glorfindel were going to defend the East wall. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were going to fight at the West wall and Haldir, Celeborn and Nefaratoiel would help to defend the South wall.  
  
Haldir lead the way to the south wall, Celeborn and Nefaratoiel trailing behind. Nefaratoiel had sent Silmaneero to help defend the women and children. Mariel, Arwen, and Lhunrothien would be there defending the others and Rin was there because she did not know how to fight. When they came upon the south wall Nefaratoiel noticed the other elven guards that had taken up position there. They stood ready for whatever might attack.  
  
Nefaratoiel stood a little bit away from the others. She knew that whatever was out there, was there for her. Haldir noticed that Nefaratoiel had yet to draw her daggers. Celeborn noted this too and they were about to comment when a horrible screech sounded just outside the wall. Nefaratoiel dropped to the ground and covered her ears. The moon tiara on her forehead began to glow softly as if in reply to that horrendous screech. Celeborn saw the glow and quickly realized that whatever was outside the walls of Rivendell had been trained as night hunters. Warriors born and bred for the sole purpose of hunting down those with the power of night.  
  
"Haldir!" Celeborn called, "Get Nefaratoiel out of here now! They are night hunters!"  
  
Haldir turned about shock on his face. He quickly ran over to Nefaratoiel as the battle began and placed his arm about her shoulders. She was still shaking with the effects of the screech. She allowed Haldir to pull her to her feet and lead her away from the wall only because she had no strength to fight him. They ran for the cover of the interior where the other women and children were. Lhunrothien and Galadriel met them. Galadriel put her arms around Nefaratoiel and lead her to a bench to rest a moment. Lhunrothien stood guard at the entrance to the interior and Haldir remained with Galadriel and Nefaratoiel.  
  
Nefaratoiel overcame the effects but it took her 10 minutes to recover fully. By that time the defenders of Rivendell were almost back against the interior. Elrond stormed in with an injured elf. The elf had a deep gash down the side of his face. He would not die for it was not a mortal wound but he was in too much pain to stand and fight. Nefaratoiel looked about and saw many injured elves all about the dwelling. She saw the backs of the defenders and realized that even though no one had died they would not be able to win.  
  
Nefaratoiel removed her moon tiara and pressed it into Galadriel's hands. "I will come back for this." She promised a confused Galadriel.  
  
Haldir grabbed Nefaratoiel's shoulder, "I cannot allow this Lady. As the Marchwarden of Lothlorien it is my duty to protect you."  
  
Nefaratoiel gently lifted his hand from her shoulder as she stood. "Yes Haldir it is your duty to protect me, but you must also protect Galadriel."  
  
"Galadriel does not plan on drawing away the enemy." Haldir stated firmly.  
  
Nefaratoiel smiled, "Do you honestly believe you can stop me?"  
  
With that Nefaratoiel ran over to one of the exits of the protected dwelling, in the heart of Rivendell. Nefaratoiel jumped over the defenders and faced the many orcs that they were fighting. There were many orcs but it was not the orcs that Nefaratoiel was worried about. Along with the orcs there were misshapen creatures that hung back as if waiting for someone in particular. One orc tried to stab Nefaratoiel but she quickly dodged. She grabbed the orcs head and twisted, snapping his neck. It was time for a blood bath. Nefaratoiel was about to draw her daggers but then realized that those night hunters would be able to single her out if she used them. 'Oh well, it isn't like I've never fought without my daggers before.'  
  
Nefaratoiel made quick work of throwing herself into the battle, she was unaware of the attention one of the night hunters was giving her. His gaze never left her as she fought to throw the orcs back. For a minute Nefaratoiel did. The orcs were steadily falling back now that Nefaratoiel was fighting, but then one of them managed to slash a deep cut in her right arm and Nefaratoiel was forced to fall back. The night hunters froze as Nefaratoiel's blood began to drip down her arm. They sniffed the air and in unison let out another horrible screech. Nefaratoiel screamed being so close to them. This time Nefaratoiel herself seemed to radiate in reaction of the screech. She dropped to the ground no longer able to support her own weight.  
  
Celeborn saw this and made a valiant attempt to make it to Nefaratoiel's side. Elrond was approaching Nefaratoiel from the other side, while everyone else was trying to keep the orcs back. The elven defenses quickly fell as the night hunters joined the fight, making a beeline for Nefaratoiel. The night hunter that had been watching Nefaratoiel from the start reached Nefaratoiel just as Celeborn and Elrond made it to her.  
  
Nefaratoiel threw off the effects of the screech and pushed herself up. She looked up at one of the hunters and realized they knew who she was. Nefaratoiel also noticed three hunters were trying to get in at the women and children, 'Rin!' Nefaratoiel thought alarmed. She ducked under the hunter and ran towards the dwelling but the hunter grabbed her right arm firmly. Nefaratoiel cried out in pain due to her gash. Celeborn raised his sword and such the creature a might blow. It had no effect. The hunter merely swept his arm throwing Celeborn back into the dwelling.  
  
Nefaratoiel needed to warn Rin, who had a little bit of night powers. She then remembered a lesson her mother had given her, 'If ever you should come across someone with powers of night remember this. All with the power of night share a common bond. We can use this bond to speak telepathically with each other.' Nefaratoiel closed her eyes and concentrated. She could sense auras all about her but she focused on finding Rin's. Finally Nefaratoiel singled Rin's aura out and focused on sending her thoughts to the girl.  
  
"Rin listen to me. It's Nefaratoiel. You MUST get to safety. You are no longer safe in that dwelling. The night hunters are aware of your presence and are seeking you out as they did me. I will distract them, get ready to run."  
  
Nefaratoiel didn't have time to see if Rin could respond. Instead she opened her eyes and let out a flare of magic. Nefaratoiel's spell called to the element water, one of the elements governed by the night. Great water bubbles appeared about some of the orc's heads and they slowly drowned. The hunters that had been searching for Rin turned abruptly and focused their attention on Nefaratoiel. Rin took that opportunity to run into the mass of defenders. She quickly found Eomer and told him what was happening. He took Rin's hand and led her away from the battle.  
  
The hunters were no longer able to sense her as she was not that powerful. They retreated with Nefaratoiel still in their grasp. The orcs followed suit; it seemed the only reason they had come was to get the hunters deep enough into Rivendell to find the Daughter of the Night.  
  
In the aftermath of the battle Haldir, Celeborn, Galadriel, Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Glorfindel, Lhunrothien, Mariel and Elrond gathered in Elrond's study. There they decided what course of action would be taken in order to retrieve Nefaratoiel. As they had no idea where the night hunters were taking Nefaratoiel, it was decided that all kingdoms would be alert but a rescue party could not be formed. Aragorn and Arwen headed back to Gondor. Eomer was taking Rin back to Rohan with him. Lhunrothien and Glorfindel were going to visit the havens. Mariel would remain behind in Rivendell. Legolas and Gimli would be part of Galadriel and Celeborn's escort with Haldir. They would return to Lothlorien where extensive measures would be taken to find Nefaratoiel. 


	11. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr.  
  
Chapter 10 – Nightlight and Starsong  
  
Nefaratoiel felt weak as the creatures carried her off. It went on like that for 5 days till they came to a place that Nefaratoiel finally recognized. It was the same place the orcs had first taken her only the path was they had taken to come this way was far different. Nefaratoiel's head spun as she tried to focus on something. Nefaratoiel recognized the rock where Haldir had given her her first kiss.  
  
Nefaratoiel blushed at the memory. Haldir... The handsome elf from Lothlorien, sworn to protect it and ordered to protect her for reasons Nefaratoiel had not understood. Nefaratoiel understood now why he had been sent to protect her. 'I am the precious Daughter of the Night. Whoopee,' Nefaratoiel thought to herself. Nefaratoiel retreated into herself more and more as time went on. She was not going to allow herself to be hurt, as she was the first time.  
  
Try as she may, Nefaratoiel found she was not able to keep Haldir from her thoughts. Haldir alone was the one person Nefaratoiel could not shut out from her heart. A small tear escaped here eye as Nefaratoiel tried once more to forget her protecting elf. It was no use though, Haldir remained present in her heart.  
  
Nefaratoiel remembered one of her mother's teachings from long ago. "Elves only love once. When that lover is gone so are we. When you find the one who completes you, you will never be able to shut him out. He will remain in your thoughts and heart forever until the day he dies. Should he die your memories of him will feel empty though they will never fade. It is then that you will most likely die therefore daughter of mine when you find the one who makes you whole. Protect him and do not run from him. You can find no one else." Nefaratoiel could remember each letter of that none with such clarity that it filled her thoughts for hours on end.  
  
That night Nefaratoiel did not sleep. She sat on the rock where Haldir had kissed her and stared at the moon and stars above.  
  
************  
  
It had been 3 days since Nefaratoiel was kidnapped. A search had been sent out but so far there had been no results. A night elf was resting on a boulder when a search party came through the clearing. Legolas was the first to spy the elf and called a halt to the party. "Have you seen any night hunters with an elf." Legolas questioned him.  
  
"The only elves I have seen that has crossed this valley are those in your party." The shortish elf replied. He was a little short for an elf though he still had those tall lanky features. His hair was a bright blond color pinned back in the elven style. His eyes were a clear blue that sparkled with a misunderstood intelligence.  
  
Legolas frowned hearing his response. "Night hunters?" He questioned again.  
  
This time the elf looked up at the sky, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Night hunters, night hunters..." he whispered softly. Legolas strained to hear what he was saying. The short elf finally spoke up, "I did see one but he did not pass through this valley. He was going to go through this valley but being a night elf I didn't think that was too good an idea. Do you have any idea what he would have tried to do to me if he had learned I was in this valley? I myself prefer not to think about those things. No, he didn't cross the valley. You'll find the wretches carcass over there around the tree line." The elf pointed at the woods across from the spot Legolas and his companions had entered the valley at.  
  
"What is your name?" Legolas questioned.  
  
Gimli who had been standing back from the strange elf and merely watching the two interact with each other decided to speak up at this moment. "Legolas! We haven't time for idle chatter. Leave the crazy one and come along."  
  
The 'crazy' elf, upon hearing this responded, "The only crazy one around here is you Master Dwarf." He said hotly. "You travel about with a group of elves. Has your race finally come to their senses and decided it is better to be an elf than a dwarf?"  
  
Gimli raised his axe about to charge the strange elf but Legolas held him back. "Dwarves and Elves have no reason to be fighting. We are equal." Legolas said firmly.  
  
"I am Niclion of the night elves. I travel have no home and instead wander throughout this world watching. I have seen much and there is no need to tell me that our races are equal. I have seen the dwarves accomplish much in their short lives. The elves they too have shown their many strengths. Yet among the elves weaknesses lay the dwarves strengths and vice versa, we could only benefit with a friendship between our races and if that is what we have finally come to I am pleased to have witness to it."  
  
Gimli stood there a little shocked. He set away his axe, "Aye Niclion, Legolas and I are friends. We search for another night elf of sorts."  
  
At these words Niclion jumped from the rock he sat and stood before them. "Night elves do not usually interact with those outside their clans. How would you know one?"  
  
Legolas answered, "The Lady of the Night, though born of two of the Noldor was a night elf."  
  
Niclion interrupted, "But she's been missing for over a thousand years!" He exclaimed.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Her daughter was found."  
  
Niclion stood there dumbstruck. "A daughter?"  
  
Gimli getting a little inpatient, "Yes a daughter! The Daughter of the Night, Niece to the Lady of the Light. Her name is Nefaratoiel."  
  
"And she has been kidnapped by night hunters?" Niclion interrupted again. Legolas nodded. "Then I will help you search. Those fiends have no right to lay their fiendish hands upon one of such noble birth." Niclion declared.  
  
Legolas grinned, "We welcome your aid. I am Legolas Greenleaf and this Is Gimli son of Gloin."  
  
Niclion nodded in greeting, "Niclion Starsong of the night elves."  
  
"Starsong?" Legolas questioned. "That is a noble house!" he exclaimed.  
  
Niclion grinned sheepishly, "Starsong is the noble house that pledged to protect the house of Nightlight, the name given to the Lady of the Night by the night elves who proclaimed her coming and arrival."  
  
Legolas smiled, "No wonder you are so eager to help. Come we search!"  
  
****************  
  
Shorter than usual, I know. This one is for my reviewers else I wouldn't post at all. I REFUSE to post another chapter till I get another review so please R&R also I have MAJOR writers block as to what to write next. I have some ideas but im not sure what exactly I'm going to do so yeah...  
  
-Nefaratoiel 


End file.
